The present invention is generally in the field of optical measurements on samples, and relates to a method and system for optimizing such optical measurements.
In optical systems (imaging or non imaging), it is important is some cases to collect light from a structure of finite size. To this end, it is desirable to minimize the amount of light that is collected from outside of the structure of interest. Light collected from a measured target by an optical system can be described as ensquared energy associated with the optical system. Maximizing the percent of ensquared energy is sometimes a design optimization target.